


It's For Charity, I Swear

by skyhillian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Shots, Drinking, Frottage, M/M, but only one shot, so no one is intoxicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: Arin does a body shot off of Dan. It's for charity. Really. It is.





	It's For Charity, I Swear

“Body shots rule!” - Arin Hanson, completely out of context.

Dan is desperately trying to remember why he agreed to this and how he’d gotten into this situation as a 39 year old man, and not a 19 year old boy. He remembers then that his life is fucking weird and hectic and it probably shouldn’t be a surprise when shit like this happens at this point in life.

And yet...

It’s Labor day weekend, and the Grumps have been doing a charity stream to raise funds for Arin’s mom’s horses. They’ve been streaming for the past thirteen hours, and everyone is starting to get a bit loopy. Suzy has gone home with a headache, and Brian begged off a while ago to go home to his kid. Holly left with Ross, leaving Dan and Arin to entertain the people still hanging around.

That’s not the problem. No, the problem is that Arin made a promise that if they reached $65,000 before midnight, he’d do a few body shots off of Dan, who had stupidly agreed because there was no way they’d make that much before midnight, right?

Wrong.

And now he’s found himself lying on the table in the Grump space with a camera trained on him. He bends his knees to try and hide the fact that he is most definitely getting hard from this. He’s got a streak of exhibitionism in him, and this is playing right into it.

He shouts and jumps when Arin pats his belly. “Shirt up, hot stuff. Lemme see dem titties.”

Dan snorts and starts giggling. “Oh my God, Arin. Shut up.” Arin grins down at him, and Dan blushes as he pulls his shirt up, leaving his nipples covered. He’s not trying to get them banned for showing a little man titty. A loud squeal escapes him when Arin pokes the scar on his tummy with a quiet ‘boop’. “Don’t you dare poke my belly button,” he warns. “It makes my balls hurt.”

Arin quirks an eyebrow as he unscrews the bottle of tequila that he’d nicked from Ross’s office. “What? Really?”

“Have you never been poked in the belly button?” Dan asks, sitting up a little to look at Arin with surprise.

“Were you poked in the belly button often or something? Was there a belly button jabbing spree that ravished the countryside that I never heard about?” Arin asks. He lifts his own shirt, showing off his pale skin and his soft happy trail, and he pokes himself in the belly button. He immediately makes an undignified noise and grabs his junk. “Ow!”

Dan lays back down and covers his eyes with his hands as he laughs. “It’s not like I didn’t just tell you it hurt,” he points out.

“Well, yeah, but I wanted to see for myself!”

With a look at the camera that could be right out of the Office, Dan sighs. “Arin Hanson, everybody.” He turns his head back to look at the ceiling, not wanting the audience to see how flustered he is. He refuses to put the lime wedge in his mouth, so Arin is going to squeeze the lime onto his tummy and sprinkle some salt on it, and then lick that up for the shot of tequila he’s just poured.

“Sorry, Debbie,” Dan says woefully. “Sorry, Maurette.”

“You’re not going to apologize to our dads?” Arin asks, giggling.

“Nah,” he says, snickering. “Shut up and do this before I lose my nerve. My tum is getting cold.”

Arin shakes his head, grinning. “Can’t have your tum getting cold, now, can we?” he says before he holds the lime over Dan’s abdomen and squeezes it, letting the freezing cold juice pool on his skin. Dan squeals.

“You bastard.” Arin just smiles brightly at him. He sprinkles some sea salt onto the puddle of juice, and he grabs his shot.

Danny’s brain is swirling in circles. He’s at half mast and his dick is starting to press insistently against the seam of his jeans. His face is flushed and his breathing is shallow. If anyone were to give him a really good look they would realize he’s aroused as all hell. He’s praying to every God he can think of that he doesn’t accidentally moan when Arin licks him. He’s going to have to go jerk off in the bathroom after this.

Arin holds up the shot and looks into the camera. “Remember, this is for charity.” He gives no warning as he bends down and licks the lime juice and salt from Danny’s warm skin. It sends waves of fire straight to Dan’s dick, and he squeals.

“Ew, ew, ew!” Dan says, laughing, even though he so desperately wants Arin to do it again. He watches Arin knock back the shot with a grimace and several spluttering coughs.

“I’m pretty sure that was actually turpentine,” Arin says, voice raspy. Dan sits up, keeping his legs bent to his chest, and he laughs. “I think that’s gonna be all, folks,” he tells the camera. “Dan and I are tired and now I feel like I drank hydrochloric acid.”

Dan gives the camera a thumbs up. “And I’ve been licked by my boss! For charity.” He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “What the fuck is my life?”

“Goodnight! We love you. Thank you so much!” Arin says, waving, and Dan tells them the same before they go off air. Dan is still sitting on the table when Arin comes back over to him.

“I uh, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes,” Dan says sheepishly, making a move to get off of the table. Arin’s hand presses on his chest. Dan looks from where Arin’s big hand is resting on his chest, covering the triforce that’s printed on it, and then up to his face. His cock twitches in his jeans when he sees the look in Arin’s eyes. He swallows and his throat clicks a bit. “Arin?”

Arin says nothing, and instead he puts his hands on either side of Dan, and he leans forward. Dan leans back a little so they don’t bump noses. His heart is pounding in his ears, and his cock throbs against his fly in time with it. He can hear Arin’s breathing and feel it on his chin. “Spread your legs for me,” Arin murmurs, and Dan doesn’t even question it--he just does as he’s told, parting them as wide as he can in his jeans. Arin steps into the now empty space.

Now, Dan isn’t all that familiar with the feeling of another man’s dick against his body, but he’s almost a hundred percent sure that he can feel Arin’s erection pressing against the inside of his thigh. He whimpers and bites his lip, and that’s all it takes for Arin to thread his fingers into Dan’s curls at the back of his head and pull him in for a kiss.

It’s definitely not what Dan expected to happen today, but he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Arin tastes almost overwhelmingly like tequila, with a hint of lime and salt somewhere underneath it. Dan wraps his legs around Arin’s waist and he moans against the other man’s mouth when their groins meet.

Arin tugs his hands free from Dan’s hair, and some of it gets caught on his wedding ring, and the shot of pain across his scalp makes him groan. It’s unexpected when Arin scoops Dan up off of the table. Dan squeaks and holds onto Arin tightly and he gets a squeeze to his ass in return. Arin sits down heavily on the nearest couch and he pulls Dan back in by his hair, pulling another rough groan from his chest.

There’s eight and a half years of sexual tension and innuendos and jokes that might have never been jokes being worked through right now, adding to the desperation of their kisses. Arin fumbles with the belt of Dan’s jeans, and he gets it undone and yanks the fly open before Dan’s hand is seizing his wrist.

“Not... Not ready for that,” Dan pants. His cloth covered erection peeks out through his fly, and he shoves his jeans down to rest under his ass, and he rolls his hips against Arin’s. It feels much better now his zipper isn’t digging into his dick, and the feeling of Arin’s hardness against his makes his toes curl.

“Fuck, Danny,” Arin murmurs between nips to Dan’s neck. Dan tilts his head back and cradles the back of Arin’s neck. He keeps rolling his hips, and Arin clutches his ass tightly. It’s not the first time Arin’s grabbed his butt, and he really hopes it won’t be the last. Their hips work insistently against the each other, frotting like horny teenagers that have finally been left alone by their parents for a little while.

Arin tugs the collar of Dan’s shirt down so he can kiss the other man’s collarbones, and Danny moans appreciatively when Arin gently drags his teeth across his skin. “Arin,” Dan moans, accent thick. His head is fuzzy and full of nothing but the thought of cumming and how good Arin feels.

The sharp stab of pain that shoots through Dan’s shoulder is unexpected, but it has the result Arin was hoping for, and Danny’s hips stutter as he moans loudly and a wet spot blossoms on the front of his boxers as he cums in his pants. Arin wishes he’d seen Dan’s face as he came, but he’ll make sure he does next time.

And there’s no doubt right now that there will be a next time.

Arin hasn’t cum yet, and he leans back against the couch with a groan. Danny scoots back, settling more on Arin’s thighs, and he cups Arin through his pants, pressing the heel of his hand against the head of it. Arin’s legs jerk and he moans beautifully for Dan.

“Come on, Big Cat,” Dan purrs into Arin’s ear, “cum for me. Cum in your pants for me.”

Arin clutches Dan’s arms and he arches up as best as he can, nearly unseating Dan. His eyes roll back slightly, and a dark wet spot forms on the front of his sweats. Dan starts giggling, and in his state of euphoria, Arin starts laughing, too. “Of course you’re not wearing underwear,” Dan muses through his giggles.

“I like to get a nice breeze,” Arin tells him, and he starts giggling again. “They’re like wind chimes.”

Dan splutters and buries his face in Arin’s neck as he cackles. “Wind chimes?” he asks, flabbergasted. “Do your dick and nuts play music when they clack together? Wouldn’t I have heard it while I was fondling your junk?”

Arin giggles and tries to keep a straight face as he speaks. “My pants are soundproofed.”

Dan scoffs. “I assure you they are not. I heard you rip ass an hour ago from all the way across the fucking room.” Arin grins, proud, and Dan sighs. He relaxes against Arin and nuzzles his shoulder. He’s tired and sated, and he doesn’t wanna move.

Arin rubs his back in gentle circles. “You just wanna sleep here tonight?” Dan nods. “C’mon. Let’s go into the Grump room. It’s quiet.”

Together they turn off all the lights and the equipment that’s still got glowing power lights lit up, and they slink into the Grump room. They curl up on the couch after Dan shucks his jeans off, and they both conk out as soon as they’re settled.

If drinking ends in orgasms and snuggles, Arin honestly might do body shots off his best friend more often.


End file.
